


only exception

by scripturientt



Category: C9 BOYZ (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fear, Getting Together, M/M, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scripturientt/pseuds/scripturientt
Summary: in which hyunsuk, having gone through so much pain before doesn't believe in love and has swore that he won't ever fall in love... but byounggon is the only exception.





	only exception

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my twitter acc
> 
> [ lowercase ]

it was an excruciatingly cold night. 

hyunsuk exhaled heavily, the puffs of air leaving his mouth visible as he walked down the sidewalk that was lit by the streetlights. 

he put his hands in the pockets of his old coat and tried to stop himself from shivering. 

a little more. 

his footsteps halted in front of a bakery and he hesitantly walked closer. 

hyunsuk bit his lip and removed one of his hands from his pockets to reach for the door handle, a bit slow in his movements as he was still having second thoughts. 

he swallowed thickly. he had to make up his mind. 

he would go in. 

the boy sighed and pulled the door open, chimes tinkling as he entered the currently empty bakery. well, it was already late and they're probably about to close. 

hyunsuk moved closer to the counter and sighed as he saw no one there.

he turned his head towards the door checking if the bakery was still open and _of course, it fucking was._ he got in didn't he?

the short boy was rolling his eyes at his own line of thoughts when a figure suddenly came out from the door behind the counter. 

"welcome... ah it's weird to have a customer at this time of the night-" 

"hyung." hyunsuk greeted him. 

lee byounggon's face brightened as he saw the other boy, his lips tugging upwards into a wide smile. 

warmth. 

it suddenly spread throughout him, making him forget the weather outside as he felt some sort of warmth bloom on his chest when he saw byounggon's smile... or was it perhaps because of the atmosphere inside the bakery? 

whatever it is, it affected him. a lot. 

he didn't want to overanalyze what he felt... he'll just fuck up and get hurt. _again._

shaking those thoughts off, he returned his attention to byounggon, who greeted him back and cheerfully asked how he was.

"i'm fine." hyunsuk said dryly. that was always the answer, wasn't it? no point in that question, honestly. 

unfazed by the dry remark, byounggon still beamed at hyunsuk. "so, what are you here for?" 

"i don't know, hyung. to buy bread i guess?? unless you sell something else." he answered, words dripping with sarcasm. 

byounggon laughed it off. "of course." 

"but i'm surprised you're buying it at this time of the night..." he told hyunsuk, who was starting to scan the available bread. 

"hm. i think i'll take two of these." hyunsuk murmured thoughtfully, picking the items up. 

byounggon took it as the other boy brought it to the counter, pulling out his wallet to pay for it. 

"are you gonna eat this for dinner?" the older boy asked jokingly. 

he totally didn't expect hyunsuk's answer. 

"well... yeah. i'm running out of money. i have to pay for my apartment and in order to do that i have to save a bit..." he sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

here it comes. 

"the reason why i went here of all places is because it thought that i... can ask for some sort of small discount or something..." he told byounggon. his voice grew quieter as he said the last part but the older boy still managed to catch it.

"of course. you could even ask for me to give it to you for free and i'd let you." he chuckled.

hyunsuk turned away, guilt trickling down his spine.  _he knew byounggon would say that._  

and that's what he didn't want to hear since he had an idea about what byounggon feels for him. 

he wasn't that oblivious. he noticed how byounggon acts around him, how he treats him so carefully like he was some sort of fragile thing, how he always... _always_ rushes to help him and how he was protective of him. 

hyunsuk never asked for any of it and voices it out to byounggon whenever he feels like it's too much... byounggon always backed off when he does that. he didn't want hyunsuk to feel uncomfortable after all, but hyunsuk currently felt more than uncomfortable to _ask_ for something. 

he felt guilty for what he did, even if it was such a small thing because for him it was like he took advantage of byounggon's feelings to get what he needed. 

byounggon sighed, sensing something off from the younger.

he put the bread in a bag and got out of the counter to face hyunsuk properly. 

"you're thinking some pretty dark thoughts, i'm sure." he remarked. 

hyunsuk looked at him again and was shocked as he saw nothing but fondness and _something else_ in his expression. 

"suk." byounggon started. he handed the bag over to hyunsuk, who accepted it hesitantly. "i think i can guess what's going on in your head right now... and i just want to say that no, you're wrong. whenever i do something for you, i do it because i want to. it's not out of obligation, pity or whatever. it's because i want to do it. so, if i say that i'm giving you that bread for free right now, it's not because of anything else but my decision to agree. it's only this time anyway. i know you won't ask me anything else." 

hyunsuk sighed. "okay i get it. thanks a lot." 

he let out a surprised sound when byounggon suddenly pulled him into a hug, grabbing him by the wrist and wrapping two strong arms around him.

"don't be silly. i'll always help you out okay? don't be afraid to ask." he told hyunsuk as he used one of his hands to stroke the younger boy's hair. 

a few moments later, hyunsuk wriggled and got out of his grasp. 

"i have to go. thank you so much again, hyung." 

* * *

hyunsuk has a couple of jobs.

he waits tables in the morning til noon in a quaint café near his apartment building and has tutoring sessions for high school students during the afternoon.

the problem was he lost two students recently and it made quite a dent to his income.

his salary from his job in the café was only for his food for the whole month, and the payment for the tutoring is his resource for his monthly rent.

he also sets aside some of his total income since he was planning to save up for college after all, since he had no one else to pay for his expenses.

with the loss of two students though, he had to get some of his budget for food to be able to pay for his rent.

that was why he ended up eating bread as dinner a week ago. and well... also later, maybe?

he's now glad that byounggon gave him the bread for free.

and speaking of him, said boy goes to the café hyunsuk works for _every goddamn morning_ and always asks for hyunsuk to be the one to serve him for the sole purpose of giving the younger boy tips afterwards.

hyunsuk didn't take it kindly at first. he argued that he wasn't a charity case, and byounggon rebutted that he does that because he wanted to and there was nothing the shorter boy could do about it.

hyunsuk finally relented and felt really thankful because while it didn't make up for the dent in his income, it did help somewhat for his savings.

the short boy finally was able to breathe. all problems had solutions, as some people say. while he hasn't completely fixed his financial problem yet, he's not that worried about it since he would get to eat and pay his rent just fine.

he had another problem though.

byounggon was starting to make himself a constant in hyunsuk's life and _fuck_... _he's slowly worming his way into_ _hyunsuk's_ _heart._

this was bad. this was the _worst_.

hyunsuk's life wasn't a fairytale or a sappy high school romance story.

it was a tragedy. it was reality.

his life was built with the most cruel aspects of reality and it totally sucked, but he got the hang of it and was living _alone_ just fine.

he didn't want to let anyone in.

_because everyone in his life always leaves._

no one stayed. not even one.

hyunsuk already experienced the worst of it. more than half of his life, he was broken. because _damnit_ , _why was he always the one who gets left behind?_

so now, here he was, having a crisis over a guy who undoubtedly likes him and he feels like he somewhat likes back, but he couldn't do anything since he's so scared.

he already attempted to push byounggon out of his life so many times ever since he met him 2 years ago.

but he wasn't able to.

lee byounggon always finds a way to make him melt, to make him feel warm and safe. he treats him with care and managed to make him open up.

in conclusion, he was in far too deep now to just back out.

hyunsuk might be scared... not just scared,, he was absolutely _terrified_... but even if he was, he tried to swallowed it down and accepted the blossoming feelings he had for byounggon.

and if byounggon leaves like everybody did, he'd just accept it as well and move on like he always did.

that's easier said than done but hyunsuk finally decided that he wanted to try and hopefully, it doesn't come to that.

 _for the first time in many years,_ _hyunsuk_ _allowed himself to hope._

* * *

byounggon was observant.

no, scratch that. byounggon was _a fucking psychic_ , someone with some sort of godly power that made him figure out what hyunsuk needs and comes to him to help.

he wasn't exaggerating.

because _how the fuck_ did he know that hyunsuk was on the verge of having a breakdown at _2 fucking am_ _???_

and guess what... he also came. along. with.   a solution.

if that wasn't some sort of godly power then hyunsuk didn't know what it was.

byounggon literally called him when he almost had a panic attack because his manager told him that he might lose his job at the café, since it might close.

and byounggon? not only did he call him to calm him down. he also told him that he found out that they were hiring part-timers in starbucks, the one that's like 3 blocks away from his apartment.

_he's a blessing._

it was such a relief for hyunsuk he could stop worrying about his job and once he moved to work at starbucks, his income would be larger. starbucks pays their employees much better than the café he works in after all.

that's why he almost cried in joy while he was talking to byounggon over the phone and showered the older boy with thanks, which byounggon laughed off and told him that it's nothing. he'd help hyunsuk out anytime.

and _damn_. hyunsuk felt his stomach flip when he heard that. byounggon always tells him the same thing, so what made this one different?

oh. right. he acknowledged that he also might have feelings for byounggon.

hyunsuk sighed, his chest suddenly being overcome with fear once again. but this time, it wasn't only fear. he also felt _hope_.

so... should he risk it or not???

"hey suk... you still there?" byounggon asked as hyunsuk fell silent for a few moments.

"i am, hyung." he absentmindedly answered.

should he? or not....

"hyung... can i ask you something?"

here goes nothing.

byounggon chuckled softly. "anything."

the short boy tugged at the hem of his short nervously.

"say... will you go out with me?"

silence.

you could almost hear a pin drop... and hyunsuk started to pace nervously, his mind suddenly producing so many doubtful and hopeful thoughts at once.

"do... do you mean that?" he heard the older boy whisper.

"of course i do... i'm terrified, honestly but i want to." hyunsuk answered.

"then i will." hyunsuk thought that byouggon was probably smiling right now. the smile that he liked seeing, though he'd never say that out loud.

a relieved laugh bubbled up his throat. "i'm glad. i don't have plans though... can you..." he trailed off.

byounggon laughed, a sound that made hyunsuk feel warm again. "sure. i have some things in mind for a while now... never knew you'd be the one to ask first though."

hyunsuk felt a his mouth curl up into a smile and he told byounggon, "of course you did. i'm looking forward to it, hyung."

* * *

the two of them hung out at the rooftop of hyunsuk's apartment building after their first date.

said date was the most fun hyunsuk had in... well, _ever_. he's one unlucky bitch most of the time and his familial and romantic relations had always sucked.

but it was so different with byounggon.

it made hyunsuk feel terrified but exhilarated at the same time.

he turned to look at the taller boy.

he really hoped this was worth it. he really hoped that things would turn out well.

he really hoped that he won't hurt again.

"you look deep in thought." byounggon remarked as he turned to hyunsuk and met his eyes.

"i am." hyunsuk sighed and allowed the older boy to pull him closer into a hug.

still looking at each other, hyunsuk decided to tell byounggon what he felt.

as he did, byounggon listened intently and reassured him afterwards that no, he wont ever hurt hyunsuk, that he'd do everything to fix him and that he'd _always love him._

hyunsuk turned red and buried his face on byounggon's chest, the latter's arms tightening around him.

maybe... maybe it'll work out this time.

they'd make it work.

fear still lingered in the back of his mind... the old fear of being loved and then being ruthlessly abandoned, but he ignored it and hoped he wouldn't regret that decision.

hyunsuk swore to himself that he won't ever fall in love and he won't ever risk anything for anyone else, but byounggon entered his life and made him break that promise.

byounggon was worth the risk.

people always left him. they always enter his life and leave once things get rough, never returning again.

but byounggon didn't. he wouldn't.

byounggon was the only exception. and hyunsuk swore secretly that he'd love him with all his heart, always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably my fave one-shot out of all that i've written for sb lmao


End file.
